The Fallen Kingdom
by FairyQueenRose
Summary: Cardverse Au/Fantasy Au. The Spade kingdom has fallen and the once lavish city is in ruins. Arthur the only surviving heir of the royal family must take his place and lead the rebellion to reclaim what was lost. Many friends join his ranks through his journey including the knight in training Alfred F. Jones. Future UsxUk later on.


Authors note: So this is another old story idea that I have had for awhile. Its a take on the Cardverse au, with some fantasy elements. Please let me know what you guys think and I can continue it. Ian = Ireland, Scott= Scotland, Will = Wales, Alex = Northern Ireland. Rhaw = Spade in Welsh. Hope you guys enjoy. Also I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

The thundering of hooves hitting the ground at breaking speed wasn't enough to drown out the dreadful chaos around them. High screams filled the air, followed by boisterous battle cries. The roaring of explosions causing the ground to shake, and buildings to crumble from their destruction, followed by the crackling and popping of flames; burning everything and illuminating the night.

The group of three continued to dodge the mass of fleeing citizens, pulling hard on the reigns as they had to swerve harshly to avoid running anyone over.

"Come on you lot!" The young man taking the lead turned his head back, his fiery red hair whipping against the wind as he yelled at the other two. "We'll never make it to the bridge and back if you keep up that pansy pace!"

"You're not the one holding the brat and riding at the same time!" The oldest yelled back, his own reddish hair blowing about around him, showing off more of his face and the freckles that adorned it.

He was gripping his horse's reigns tightly with one hand, while he held a small child in the other, bundled up in a blanket and fast asleep. How the toddler could sleep soundly through all of the commotion was amazing.

"Well maybe if you were a better rider-" The other turned his head around to retort but was cut off by the youngest of the three bringing up the rear on his own chestnut colored horse.

"Scott, look out!"

The red head startled and whipped his head back around to find a piece of a crumbling building falling down from above. Scott tugged on the reigns making his horse stumble to a stop, rearing up its hooves in protest and fear as the fragment of burning building landed only a few feet ahead.

"Are you okay Scott?" William asked as he caught up with the others, his dark blond hair whipping back from his face to reveal the similar freckles that he shared with his brothers. His hands gripping his own reigns close with worry.

"M'fine." Scott replied back, giving a deep breath. "Appreciate the warning though Will." He mumbled back without turning his head away from the ruble that could have been his grave.

"Seems like you need to be a better rider, not me." Ian grunted as he gently moved the child he was holding to his other arm. "Now come on, we don't have time for this." He gave his white horse a kick to the side and hurried forward past the others.

Scott gave a growl and glared at Ian's back. Then, giving a motion for Will to follow, he got his own horse back into gear and headed towards the bridge in the distance.

The closer towards the channel they got, the turmoil seemed to get worse. Billions of people were rushing for the link to get them away from the city. Away from the fire, the demolition, the death. People were pushing their way through, shoving one another out of the way, and some even landing on the ground getting trampled by the large crowd. Babies and small children were crying out for their parents, women were screaming and men were shouting. The entire scene was utter chaos.

The group stopped short at the beginning of the swarm, knowing that they couldn't go any further on their horses.

"Shit! We really don't have time for this!" Scott yelled looking for any other option to continue.

"Over there on the left, I see her!" Ian shouted out, before he steered his steed over to the woman standing on the left side to the begging of the iron bridge.

When the others caught closer, they could see the girl better: dressed in a plain, green dress with a white bandana wrapped around the top part of her head. Her long brown hair ran down to the middle of her back. She also wore a thin, white cloth around her face as if to hide it from view. At her side was a sheathed sword, kept in place with a brown belt around her waist. Standing behind her was another disguised figure, although this one was a man, with spectacles sitting on top of his own cloth covering his face. He had dark brown hair with a stray curl coming off to the side. He appeared to be wearing a blue dress shirt, with a matching pair of pants.

"I'm so glad you're safe." The women said loudly over the commotion but with audible relief. There was a small cringle in her mask hinting at a smile underneath.

Ian just gave a grunt as he dismounted from his horse, and made a quick stride over to her. He carefully handed the girl the toddler in his arms.

"You make sure the lad is safe, alright Elizaveta?"

"Of course." The woman gave a nod of her head as she held the child close to her chest, looking down at him with caring eyes. She couldn't believe how peaceful he looked, with his tiny hand up against his face; his thumb in his mouth. He had no idea what was happening around him. Tears started to well up in Elizaveta's eyes as her heart ached with sadness for the child. He had no idea that his home was crashing down around them, that everything that was once his would be lost in just this one night.

"Alright, let's go boys." Ian moved and climbed back onto his horse, grabbing the reigns in his hands and turned his steed around back towards the city.

Elizaveta quickly looked up at the group with wide eyes. "Where are you going? Y-You can mean to go back? I thought we were escorting all of you; we have the room to keep everyone safe. If you go back you'll die!"

"We have to go back." Scott looked towards the fires that was spreading from the castle to the city; the reflection of the flames shining in his eyes. "Alex couldn't have held them off forever." His voice grew hard, and he made a noise as if it was hard for him to swallow.

"No you can't!" Elizaveta screamed, desperation in her voice. "Think of your brother! What will he do without you?!" Tears started to fall down the woman's face, her body shaking as she held the child tighter to her chest.

"That's why we gave him to you… You said it would be a safe place." Will looked at her sadly.

"A safe place for everyone!" her voice shouted back. "If you won't think of your brother, at least think about yourselves! This kingdom is doomed, but you can all still live!" The tears started to flow faster down her face. "I won't let you leave, I can't I won't!" She started to move towards the group but was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Elizaveta," The once silent man behind her spoke. "Don't…" His grip on her was gentle but firm.

"B-But Roderich-" She looked back him, her eyes showing fear, and sorrow. The only response she got however was the shake of his head.

"We don't have any more time to waste!" Ian barked, gripping his reins tightly. He kept his focus straight ahead at the burning city, but not just any city **.** It was his city; his kingdom. The Kingdom of Rhaw. "Unlike some people," There was harshness in Ian's voice as he spoke without looking back, "I will sever my kingdom and die protecting it."

Elizaveta let out a chocked sob at the biting remark. "P-Please…" She begged. "Don't do this…"

"Cross the bridge and go through the forest. Make your way out of this territory as fast as you can." Ian gave her orders his voice never shaking. "And whatever you do don't look back."

"Oh hang on," Scott was quick to remove something from around his neck. Once it was removed he quickly threw it towards the two standing. Roderich was quick to catch it with his free hand.

Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a simple necklace, a small metal circle with a strange engraving, and a symbol of a spade in the middle. It was tied together with a simple black string.

"It's for the lad." He motioned his head toward the baby in Elizaveta's arms. "Make sure he gets it."

"Understood." Roderich nodded, putting the trinket away in one of his pockets.

"Please…" Elizaveta tried again, her voice draining of its previous energy. "All of you… don't do this. There has to be another way…"

"The sleeping spell should last throughout the night." Will spoke up ignoring the woman's pleading. "Unless… well…you know." He let his sentence trail off, not wanting to discuss his inevitable fate. "Take good care of Arthur…" He gave a last look to his younger brother and gave a sad smile.

"Tonight will be our last boys." Ian grabbed the sword that had been sheathed at his side, and held it up in the air. "Let's make it count!" He gave his horse a kick and speed off towards the castle.

Scott and Will let out shouts before drawing their own weapons, an axe and a sword before following after.

Elizaveta let out a wail and fell to her knees, with Roderich holding onto her. She let out loud sobs as she watched the retreating backs of the brothers. Her frame shaking with every breath that she took in.

"Come Elizaveta…" Roderich spoke in her ear. "We do not have time, we must go quickly…" There was sadness in his own voice but a sense of urgency as well.

She allowed herself to be pulled back up and followed after her partner, managing to cross the bridge with many of the other citizens. They reached the base of the forest, with its many tress glowing blue in the night, with hints of orange reflecting the destruction from behind.

Roderich mumbled under his breath and held out his hand, where a tiny white flame hovered above his palm appeared. He used this as a light source as they entered the forest. They ignored others that rushed past or that sat down crying lamenting the loss of their homes, their land, loved ones, everything. They continued on the straight path before they came to the branching three lanes.

"To the right…" Elizaveta mumbled, her voice was stoic and quiet. She pointed Roderich in the right direction and they kept moving forward. Every now and again she would look down at the child in her arms and his sleeping face would calm her slightly.

The two had been walking for what felt like hours, when a loud whimper caused them to jump and stop in their tracks. Roderich put his free hand at his side, ready to pull out a concealed weapon, and Elizaveta moved her hand for her own sword, ready for any threat that would appear.

The whimpering turned into crying, that grew in volume. Elizaveta let out a gasp as he looked down in her arms. The child had awoken, its face growing red as it wailed. Her face grew pale as she understood what that meant.

She bit her lip and started to rock the baby in her arms, trying to calm it down. "I-It's okay… shhh…" She tried to make her voice soft and reassuring but she couldn't hold down the grief.

Roderich did a motion with his free hand, he touched his head, then his heart and moved his hand up to the sky. "May thy souls be free and rest soundly." He gave a prayer.

The child's crying continued with the two of them carrying onward silently. The noise seemed to echo from within their hearts, and memory of it would stay with them till their dying breath. It was not only the cry of the now orphaned child, but the cry of Rhaw. The fallen kingdom.

* * *

Authors note: so that's the end of chapter one. I have some ideas planned for this story so if you would like it to be continued please let me know. Thanks to anyone who reads and enjoys my works. Rose~


End file.
